Along with major advances in Information Technology (IT), various mobile information communication devices have entered widespread use and the 21st century marks the dawn of a ubiquitous society in which high quality information services are available anywhere and anytime.
Lithium secondary batteries play an important role in the evolution of such a ubiquitous society.
As compared to other secondary batteries, lithium secondary batteries have high operating voltage and energy density and can be used for a long time, thus satisfying complex requirements for the needs of an increasing variety of complex devices.
Recently, many attempts have been made worldwide to develop existing lithium secondary battery technologies to extend their application not only to eco-friendly transport systems such as electric vehicles but also to power storage.
Secondary batteries used for middle or large-scale power sources such as electric vehicles or power storage systems (or energy storage systems (ESS)) require high power, high energy density and high energy efficiency. Despite advantages such as low price and high power, LiMn2O4 has a disadvantage in that the energy density thereof is lower than those of lithium cobalt oxides.